Edward Rogers
Edward Rogers, also known as Commander Venom, is a clone of Venom (Klyntar) created by the Dark-Beast (Henry McCoy of Marvel Earth-295). He is a clone of the Venom symbiote enhanced with the DNA of Captain America (Steven Rogers) and Venom's former host, Edward Brock. Commander Venom was a member of Apocalypse's Black Legion, apparently cobbled together in the genetic soup used to created Infinites and other agents of Celestial Evolution. He was led by Blob in confronting what remained of the X-Men. =Powers and Abilities= Primary/original powers Post-deal powers Venom-Symbiote bonding Agent Venom (Flash Thompson): *'Hell-Mark': *'Assimilated missile-launchers': On Earth-12041, Agent Venom absorbed the shoulder-mounted missile-launchers from the Beetle and can shoot heat-seeking missile that lock onto their targets. Scorpion (MacDonald Gargan) *'Scorpion-DNA enhancement': Red-Hulk (Thunderbolt Ross) *'Red-Hulk/Ghost-Rider form': The Venom symbiote was temporarily bonded with the Red-Hulk (Thaddeus Ross) alongside the Ghost-Rider's Spirit of Vengeance, resulting in this form. Ms. Marvel (Carol Danvers) *'Human/Kree-hybrid physiology': Groot *'Flora-Colossus physiology': Drax the Destroyer (Arthur Douglas) *'Titanian-science enhancement': Hulk (Bruce Banner) *'Hulk physiology': Thor Odinson *'Asgardian/Elder-God hybrid physiology': Nova (Sam Alexander) *'Nova-Force empowerment': Nova (Sam Alexander) was one of the many people infected by one of Dock Ock's Venom symbiotes on Earth-12041. Ulik *'Rock-Troll physiology': Ulik the Rock-Troll was one of the many people infected by Dock Ock's Venom symbiotes on Earth-12041. Iron-Fist (Daniel Rand) *'Iron-Fist chi empowerment': Iron-Fist (Danny Rand) was one of the many people infected by Dock Ock's Venom symbiotes on Earth-12041. Power-Man (Luke Cage) *'Power-Man process enhancement': Power-Man (Luke Cage) was one of the many people infected by Dock Ock's Venom symbiotes on Earth-12041. Fenrir Lokison *'Fernis-Wolf form': The Fenris-Wolf was one of the many people infected by Dock Ock's Venom symbiotes on Earth-12041. Energizer (Katie Power) *'Kymellian-energy generation': Deadpool (Wade Wilson) *'Cancer/healing-factor mutated form': Captain America superpowers Kryptonian physiology: *'Solar-radiation absorption': *'Superhuman strength': *'Invulnerability': *'Superhuman speed': *'Regeneration': *'Self-sustenance': *'Agelessness': *'Super-Breath': *'Heat-Vision': Poppupian physiology: SHAZAM empowerment: Transformations Phalanx transformation: Vi-Lock transformation: The Vi-Lock Virus originates on Earth-8545 of the Marvel universe; when the mutant Cypher (Douglas Ramsey) was infected with the Legacy-Virus the mutant Technarch Warlock infected Cypher with his Transmode-Virus to save his life, the two viruses merge, became non-lethal, and far more infectious with a vampiric nature. The infected retained their intellect, but were turned evil by their hunger for the life-energy of others. An additional effect of his deal, Commander Venom retains his full self-control and his not subject to the Vi-Lock hive-mind. *'Viral infection': Vi-Locks can infect other organic or technological beings with the Vi-Lock Virus through physical contact. *'Superhuman strength': Vi-Locks possess great strength which can be enhanced by increasing their size or feeding upon large amounts of energy. *'Superhuman durability': A Vi-Lock's physical form consists of an organic metallic substance which is far more durable than normal human flesh and is capable of surviving unaided in environments like the airless vacuum of space. *'Energy absorption': Vi-Locks, just like Technarchs, can infect objects or other beings with their techno-organic virus and then feed upon the energy of the infected. Vi-Locks can also feed upon other energy-sources, such as electricity from an outlet. *'Shape-shifting': Much like the Technarchs and Phalanx, Vi-Locks can alter their color, height, shape, and weight at will. **'Mechanical mimicry': Vi-Locks can mimic the forms of machinery and take on their properties. **'Size-shifting': Vi-Locks change their mass and grow to colossal size at will, as long as they have fed upon sufficient amounts of energy. **'Reformative regeneration': Vi-Locks can regenerate their bodies by reforming themselves whenever the suffer from serious damage. **'Technopathic interfacing': Vi-Locks can interface with and control technology at will by changing their bodies to adapt and merge with other forms of machinery. Zombie transformation: The Gospel of Hunger Zombie-Virus is a type of zombie-plague that originated from an unknown extradimensional source and is sentient in nature. The virus drives the infected with an insatiable hunger for living flesh; though this hunger is purely psychological in nature, best demonstrated when the zombified Wasp still hungered even after having her head removed from her body. They still retain their physical mobility, upper brain and sensory functions, and sense of pain. As part of the deal, Commander Venom is not compelled by the constant hunger for the flesh of the living. *'Near-immortality': Beings infected by the Gospel of Hunger virus become basically immortal once the infection is fully set in, the only effective way to kill them is total destruction of their head and brain. Zombies afflicted by the plague lose all biological functions and are physically dead, their healing-factors no longer function, and they lose any other biologically-based powers, such as Spider-Man's organic-webbing. Zombies are physically unkillable as long as their brains are intact, such as the zombified Deadpool and Wasp were both still alive even after having been decapitated. WereWolf transformation: The Lycanthropy-Virus infected Earth-7085 of the Marvel universe; much live the zombie-plague that struck Earth-2149, this virus causes the afflicted to develop an insatiable hunger for flesh. Unlike the Gospel of Hunger, the infected are still alive, possess healing-factors and other related powers, do not retain their memories and sense of self, and they are not biologically immortal. As a part of his deal, Commander Venom retains his full personality and self-control in this form. *'Superhuman strength': WereWolves are far stronger than normal humans; their muscles and bones are more dense and they can lift far more than their physical size would suggest. *'Superhuman speed': WereWolves are capable of running at speeds far faster than normal humans or wolves and are nearly invisible during the dark of night. *'Superhuman durability': WereWolves can resist far more extreme damaging forces than normal humans, such as temperature extreme, falls from great heights, low caliber bullets, and great impact forces. They are far more vulnerable to attacks using silver-based weaponry. *'Regeneration': WereWolves can regenerate from nearly any debilitating injury; they can reattach severed limbs, heal wounds to internal organs that would kill normal humans, and reform large amounts of missing flesh and survive from losing massive amounts of blood. WereWolves can be killed by serious injuries to major organs with silver weapons or extreme injuries like removal of their heart, lungs, or brain. *'Claws and fangs': WereWolves have a mouth full of razor-sharp fangs and long, sharp claws growing from each and foot that makes excellent weapons in close-combat. *'Superhuman agility': WereWolves have inherited the great jumping power of wolves, capable of leaping great heights or covering distances of dozens of feet in a single leap. They have coordination and balance far beyond the average human and do not become dizzy when leaping and spinning around in air. *'Superhuman stamina': WereWolves can exert themselves for hours at peak capacity without tiring and their muscles systems are far more efficient and produce less fatigue toxins, allowing them to resume activity sooner than a normal human. *'Superhuman reflexes': WereWolves are capable of thinking and reacting to situations at roughly two times as the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman senses': WereWolves have superhumanly acute senses of sight, smell, and hearing similar to those of an actual wolf. He can see part of the infrared spectrum and thus detect the heat signatures of objects or people in total darkness. He can smell other living creatures within 100 feet when upwind, and follow a scent over nearly any terrain. He can hear the sound of a heartbeat in a cave at a distance of 30 feet. Vampire transformation: Deathlok transformation: Spider-Virus transformation: Items, weapons, and equipment Form-Warper America-Shield form Power-Prism form Mjolnir form HawkEye-Bow and Trick-Arrows form Category:Clones Category:Marvel people